The Origin Of Stargaze!
by Power Brony
Summary: Two young rulers venture into a strange kingdom to build a new empire for their surviving followers.
1. The New Kingdom

Authors Note: This shall be written as if two people where roleplaying, please enjoy.

*It was a dark and stormy night in an ancient land, lush green fields, jagged mountains and a harsh desert made up this landscape. In the center was a large mountain that no native creature would've climbed. Two streaks of bright orange and majestic purple bolted across the landscape, heading for the mountain*

*The two lights zip into the entrance of a vast labyrinth which is shaped like a dragon's jaw. The lights then form into a Pegasus and unicorn hybrid*

Prince Nightsky: What is this place, dad?

Lord Apollo: Our new home.

*the two ponies venture deep into the cavern and stumble upon a well filled with a glimmering pink fluid*

Lord Apollo: Son, you know what to do.

*Prince Nightsky nodded and touched his horn with his father's, converting both their magic into a stronger form of arcana that spews forth in a stream of heavenly colors. The multicolored beam spills into the Well causing the pink fluid to boil like water in a frying pan. A fountain erupts upwards and soon splits back into the pool below; revealing a tree made out of pure white crystal has grown from it. There are six branches on this tree and each of them contains a glowing gem and on the trunk was carved a symbol to represent the sun*

Lord Apollo: This is it, the birthplace of our new empire!

*The tree's magic then begins to spread through the labyrinth as a form of glimmering white dust that was carving and shaping the mountain into a godlike masterpiece. A chair case formed spiraling around the mountain's ridges spiraling towards the top. The angelic cloud then stopped at the base of the mountain and proceeded to design a temple made out of pure white energy which shined with a heavenly aura as two tours began to sprout out of the roof. Soon Dream Mountain was born*


	2. The Origin Of Queen Sauron

*a few weeks later after the construction of the Dream Mountain Temple, Prince Nightsky was slumbering in his nice soft bed*

Prince Nightsky: *snoring*

*a female draconequus enters Prince Nightsky's bedroom. She had the head of a zebra, body of a dragon, the hind legs of a bat, the front legs of a tyrannosaurus and a tail of an alligator. She examined the young ruler of the moon as he slumbered peacefully, stroking his lushes mane and godly fur*

Princess Sauron: You're really handsome when you sleep, big brother. *she whispered*

*the draconequus went back into the halls and softly closed the door behind her. She began to explore the vast corridors of Dream Mountain and stumbles upon a massive gate sealed with a crescent moon shaped lock*

Princess Sauron: This can't be too hard to crack. *she thought aloud*

* the draconequus lifted her left tyrannosaurus leg and poked one of her talons through the lock and began twisting*

Princess Sauron: Just…a little..more! *she said to herself*

*soon she heard a clicking sound and the crescent moon began to spin around after she removed her talon from it*

Princess Sauron: *gasp*

*the door leans in forward revealing a heavenly aura that soon fades away into a large chamber. Its flooring was crafted out of pure diamond as its ceiling was built out of gold. Five pillars sprouted from the golden surface and each contained an artifact*

Princess Sauron: This must be where Father stored all the things he excavated from the labyrinth below the mountain!

*the young draconequus was overcome with curiosity and began exploring the chamber, stumbling upon one of the artifacts which was a pair of emerald crafted shades. Interested in them she placed them on her head to see what would happen. Her vision began to turn the color of red and a load of information erupted in her brain*

Princess Sauron: WOA! With these glasses, I could see what goes on in all of Stargaze.

*Suddenly a bright glair catches her eye*

Princess Sauron: Woa what's that over there?

*the draconequus goes to another pillar which this one contains a floating necklace crafted from black beads and holds a crimson ruby*

Princess Sauron: *gasps* What a beautiful necklace! Why does Father keeps these toys all to himself!?

*she grabs the necklace and places it around her throat while holding the ruby with her right front talon*

Princess Sauron: Red is my favorite color! *she shouts*

*suddenly the ruby begins to pulsate with a purple aura. The draconequus' jaw begins to drool and widen, revealing her sharp fangs, the tip of her tail shapes into a spike while dorsal plates spout out of her spine. Two demonic bat like wings erupt from her shoulders before she gives them a powerful flap to propel herself into the sky*

Princess Sauron: MAWHAHAHAAHAHA! *she cackled* Now that I bare the power of Black Magic, know pony in Stargaze and stop my reign of terror!

*a thunderous boom erupted from outside Prince Nightsky's bedroom window as well as a clash of light. Which awoke the young prince*

Prince Nightsky: What was that?

*suddenly the doors are burst open by his father*

Lord Apollo: SON! It's your sister! She's gone mad with power!

Prince Nightsky: *eyes widen*


	3. The End-Battle To Save Stargaze

*During the fallowing evening the royal family ventured back into the labyrinth where it all began. They explored the ruins back to the Elemental Tree which still contained the gems*

Lord Apollo: I knew it was a good idea to not excavate the gems without studying them properly and now the time has come. Son, since there's six, you take three.

Prince Nightsky: Very well. I'll take the purple, black and green.

*With that said the young ruler levitated the gems off their branches with his magic and put them in his saddle*

Lord Apollo: Good.

*Lord Apollo levitated the yellow, red and orange gems and placed them in his saddle. The Alicorns then traveled towards the nearest valley to confront the now titled Queen Sauron. The grass they stood on was a nightmarish purple, most likely being drenched by Grape Juice which is now pouring out of the clouds above. They soon approach Queen Sauron herself who was relaxing in her throne, crafted from candy*

Queen Sauron: Well, well, well. If it isn't the lowlifes.

Lord Apollo: Daughter, if you don't end this reign of mayhem you will be forced to turn into stone!

Queen Sauron: OOOOOH! HOW SCARY! You think you can stop me? I'm smarter and faster than either of you! These glasses allow me to see the past, present and future of Stargaze!

*Both Lord Apollo and Prince Nightsky looked at each other and nodded before levitated their gems out of their saddle and conjoin them together to form a rainbow that was projected from them and shot down towards the enemy*

Queen Sauron: NNNOOOOO!

*The villain was shortly transformed into a stone statue*

Prince Nightsky: Hey Father?

Lord Apollo: Yes son?

Prince Nightsky: If her glasses where able to let her see the history of Stargaze, then how come it didn't foretell her demise?

Lord Apollo: A very good question, I casted a magic spell on them so that we could have an advange over her.

Prince Nightsky: Ah I see.


End file.
